


you're not getting rid of me that easily

by chxsdez



Series: post toa shenanigans [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post-The Trials of Apollo, apollo and meg are the best siblings and they're not even siblings, apollo loves him too, apollo's sad, but don't worry, dionysus is sad, dionysus is secretly a softie, he loves his big brother, it gets happy, meg's sad, this is just the semi angsty begining for some more light hearted shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxsdez/pseuds/chxsdez
Summary: It's been a few months since Apollo regained his godhood, but no one's happy about it.When he goes somewhere to think, who should appear but Meg McCaffery.
Relationships: Apollo & Dionysus, Apollo & Meg McCaffrey
Series: post toa shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	you're not getting rid of me that easily

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this then posted it immediately, so please ignore any errors.
> 
> This takes place around February, in case anyone was wondering
> 
> (Also if you found me from my dw fics, I'd suggest not holding your breath for any new content anytime soon, just a heads up)

Apollo sat perched on top of a pile of rocks in the Camp Half-Blood woods that had been graciously dubbed “Zeus’ fist”. He personally couldn’t see the fist, no matter how hard he tried, but he still took pleasure in sitting on it, it made him feel higher that his father.

He leaned back and let the moonlight wash over him. He’d always taken comfort in the moon, especially during his most recent time as a mortal. It made him feel like, no matter how far away she was, no matter how many stupid laws were keeping them apart, Artemis would always be watching out for him. He always said he was older, it annoyed her, and she usually presented herself as younger than him anyway plus none of the mortals could actually argue with him since they weren’t actually there so what was the harm? The truth was, Artemis was older.

Nine days older.

That might sound shocking, but after all that time spent with Artemis being the worst womb hog ever, he thought he deserved some quality him time before seeing her again. His first memory after his birth was of her smiling down at him, silver eyes glistening, while she cleaned him up after she had helped deliver him. He hated that small fact, she’d use it against him anytime she wanted something, ‘I helped deliver you, it’s the least you can do,’ but in all honesty, it was one of his most cherished memories. It was the first time he’d been able to properly see her face since wombs didn’t exactly allow much light.

He’d spent some long-overdue quality time with her after his godhood had been restored which naturally consisted of them seeing who could put the most arrows in things. Eventually, it evolved into Artemis going and fetching some truly disgusting humans, turning them into various animals and the twins proceeding to launch volley after volley at them. Normally Apollo was a bit opposed to the whole “murdering for the sake of it” thing, but one of his sister’s trans hunters had jokingly mentioned hunting transphobes for sport, which Artemis had taken very seriously and ever since her policies on murder had relaxed dramatically. She’d taken great pleasure in shooting one that had made some incredibly homophobic remarks and threats towards Apollo and one of his male lovers.

Nothing like some good old-fashioned murdering to bring two siblings together. Uncle Hades had appeared then to scold them, saying that yes, they did deserve it, but could they at least give him a heads up first so he could get the demons in the Fields of Punishment ready for all the new souls.

Apollo smiled at the memory. That was a fun day.

He looked into the woods. For a forest surrounding a camp meant to keep half-bloods safe, they were surprisingly dangerous. Out of the three times he’d travelled in there, not a single one was enjoyable. He shivered. The only reason he was here was that it was the closest he could be to camp without being noticed.

Despite wanting nothing more than to return to Olympus while he was mortal, it no longer appealed to him. It had lost its magnificence in his eyes. It seemed duller, in a way. But camp? Camp was a blast of colour, so full of life that he felt warm just thinking about it.

‘Apollo?’

Apollo jumped and whipped around in surprise. ‘Meg?’

The daughter of Demeter stood before him, clad in a fuzzy green onesie and her red high tops. The rhinestones on her glasses glinted in the moonlight. ‘What’re you doing here?’ She asked, scrambling up the side of the rocks to sit beside him.

Apollo reached out an arm to steady her. He let it float awkwardly in the air after, before deciding to take a risk and drape it around her shoulders. At least now that he was a god again, he could much easily get a new arm in Meg bit it off. Surprisingly, she didn’t bite him and instead opted to use it as an invitation to snuggle into his side. He raised his body temperature a bit to keep her warm in the cold night. ‘Just thinking.’

‘About what?’

Apollo sighed. ‘Just… stuff.’

Meg wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. ‘I miss you.’

Apollo blinked back tears and turned to hug her properly. ‘I miss you too.’

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Apollo noticed that Meg was shaking. He increased his body temperature a bit more, but the shaking didn’t stop. Then it occurred to him.

‘Meg,’ he said softly, lifting her chin. ‘Are you crying?’

The tears streaming down her face glinted in the moonlight. Apollo felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

Meg sniffed and wiped her arm across her face. ‘I just, I really miss you.” She straightened her glasses. ‘I don’t know, I thought I’d get more time with you, like yeah, you’re really annoying but you’re my best friend.’ She started playing with her sleeves. ‘You’re like… you’re like a brother to me.’

‘Meg…’ Apollo grabbed her hands. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I would’ve come to visit but between the ancient laws and dealing with all the other sun gods, I just couldn’t. Trust me, I hate it just as much as you do, like I said, you’re like the bratty little sister I never had.’

Meg laughed, reaching up to wipe her nose. ‘You look so different.’

Apollo smiled. ‘That, I can do something about.’ He said, and let his appearance melt into that of Lester Papadopoulos. ‘Better?’

Meg smiled softly. ‘Yeah.’ She launched herself into his chest again.

Apollo sat and held her until her breathing evened out and soft snores started escaping her. He smiled, scooped her up and carried her into to cabin 4 and laid her down in bed, tucking her in and dropping a kiss onto her forehead for good measure.

He straightened up and looked at her. She looked so… small, so helpless, so innocent, nothing like the feral child he’d travelled with who would easily slice her enemies into little pieces and bite the hands of anyone who got too close. His heart twisted. He hated leaving her, but it was the law, and if Zeus caught him breaking them, there’d be serious consequences.

Apollo sighed and left the cabin.

He looked over at the Big House and saw a light on the porch and a familiar figure leaning on the railing. Apollo smiled and made his way over.

‘Hey Dio.’ He said, leaning his back on the railing beside his younger brother.

‘Hi.’ Dionysus took a sip of his Diet Coke. ‘You’re not meant to be here.’

‘I know.’ Apollo said bitterly. ‘It’s bullshit.’

Dionysus chuckled dryly. ‘Wanna trade places?’

Apollo laughed.

The two brothers stood in silence for a few minutes.

Dionysus finished his can and dropped it and it disappeared before it hit the ground. ‘She’s an odd one, that Peg.’

‘Meg.’

‘Whatever. Anyway, she’s not like the rest of them, and not in a good way. She’s always daydreaming, distancing herself from everyone, she always looks sad, like she’s waiting for something.’ The wine god turned to face his brother. ‘Or someone. What’d you do to her, Pollo?’

Apollo played with the bead around his neck, the same one that the campers got last summer. It was white with a sun carefully painted on it. Chiron insisted he should have it since he was the whole reason for the image and he’d essentially been an honorary camper. ‘I hate that I can’t spend time with her. We’ve been through so much and now I’m expected to just move on?’

Dionysus summoned a wine glass and a bottle of some expensive-looking wine.

‘You’re not allowed that.’ Apollo pointed out.

‘It’s not for me.’ Dionysus said, pouring a glass and handing it to Apollo and making the bottle disappear again.

The sun god took a sip. ‘Thanks.’

‘I won’t pretend to know how you can care about those half-bloods, especially that one.’

‘Oh, you so do.’

‘What?’

Apollo smirked. ‘You do care about them, especially Meg.’

Dionysus crossed his arms and glared at him. ‘No, I don’t.’

Apollo laughed. ‘Don’t lie to me Dio, I’m the god of truth. You care about them all, especially the ones whose names you insist on getting wrong. Plus, you were watching Meg.’

Dionysus ran his finger along the railing. ‘She’s special to you. You couldn’t keep an eye on her, so I thought… I thought I would.’

Apollo turned to face his younger brother and threw his arm around him. ‘Thanks.’

Dionysus was very different from the lively, scrawny half-blood he once was, he carried himself with more confidence, was more carefree, but he was more bitter but Apollo just blamed that on him being forced to work at camp since, whenever he was back on Olympus, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips as he went along with whatever scheme Hermes had decided to drag him and Apollo into.

‘I see your time as a mortal really stuck with you.’ He said, gesturing to Apollo.

Apollo blew a brown curl out of his face. ‘Join me.’ He said with a smile.

Dionysus shook his head with a fond smile, and let his form melt away to reveal something closer to what he’d looked like before he’d become a god. He was skinny, too skinny, but that was only to be expected from someone raised on a mountain in those days. His limbs were long and gangly, like he hadn’t quite grown into them yet. His hair went down to his lower back and he sported a wreath of ivy and grapevines. He looked up at Apollo, purple eyes glinting happily. ‘Happy?’

Apollo hugged him closer for a moment. ‘Very. You always look happier like this.’

Dionysus shrugged. ‘I feel younger, it reminds me of the old days, before I had so many responsibilities.’

‘Then why don’t you stay like this?’

‘I don’t want it to lose its effect. If I start to take care of all my godly responsibilities looking like this, then, I don’t know, I’ll be tainting it?’ He shrugged.

‘That’s fair.’

The two brothers stayed together, arms around each other, watching the sunrise. Lights flicked on in cabin 7.

‘There’s your ones, always up at the ass crack of dawn.’ Dionysus remarked, shaking his head. ‘It’s honestly a bit annoying.’

Apollo laughed. ‘You’re welcome.’ From where he was standing, he could see Austin chasing Kayla with a pillow as she ran around and, was that Nico di Angelo standing with a blanket around him? Apollo shook his head. The son of Hades probably had Will write out another doctor’s note letting him stay there. That or he’d shadow travelled in during the night. Judging by the way he threw the blanket over him and disappeared, letting the blanket fall to the ground, it was probably the latter.

Apollo pushed off the railing, ‘I should probably leave now.’

‘I’ll watch out for them for you.’

Apollo sighed. ‘I wish I could do it myself.’

Dionysus shrugged. ‘Maybe you could.’

‘What?’

‘I could use the help. Chiron’s alright, but he can be a bit annoying sometimes. Plus, I…’ He played with one of the leaves in his hair. ‘I miss my big brother.’

Apollo smiled softly. ‘I miss you too, you drunken idiot.’ He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

Dionysus pushed him off. ‘That’s enough get off!’ He shook himself and regained his usual form. ‘How can you be so affectionate all the time?’

Apollo shrugged. ‘I just love you.’

Dionysus pursed his lips. ‘I love you too.’ He straightened himself. ‘You should really go now, before father gets mad.’ And with that, he vanished, leaving the smell of grapes in his wake.

Apollo let his eyes drift back over to cabin 7, where Will was sitting on the steps, reading. He lifted his head, ran his hand through his hair and looked around, eventually locking eyes with Apollo.

Apollo smiled and waved.

Will waved back.

Apollo vanished.

He needed to speak to his father.

~*~*~*~

‘You want what?’

‘You heard me.’

…

‘I’ll think about it.’

~*~*~*~

Two weeks passed before Apollo finally got his answer.

It was the one he’d been hoping for.

~*~*~*~

Meg stood up and brushed the soil off of her jeans. As lonely as she felt at camp, at least they had a big garden. She liked that.

Hands covered her eyes. She summoned her twin blades and twisted herself to point them at the offender.

‘I surrender!’

Meg faltered. ‘Apollo?’

The god in question grinned, white teeth shining, blonde hair tied up in a man-bun. ‘Hi.’ He opened his arms.

Meg willed her swords back into rings. ‘What are you doing here?’

Apollo dropped his arms, his smile staying annoyingly the same. ‘I have a surprise.’

Meg crossed her arms. ‘I hate surprises.’

‘It’s a good one, I promise.’

Meg raised an eyebrow.

Apollo continued. ‘So, I had an idea the other night, and I went to talk to my father about it and he’s just after giving me his answer.’

Meg huffed. ‘The point please.’

Apollo rolled his eyes. ‘Ever the patient one.’

‘It’s part of my charm, now get to the point before I kick you.’

Apollo chuckled. ‘The point is, I get to stay here.’

Meg’s eyes widened and her arms dropped. ‘You’re what?’ Her voice was quiet.

Apollo smiled softly. ‘I’m staying at-’ He was interrupted by Meg barrelling into his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around him. She might have cried too, but that part wasn’t important.

‘You’re really staying?’ Meg mumbled into his chest.

Apollo hugged her back just as tight. ‘Yeah, I thought old Mr D could use some help. Besides,’ He pulled back to look her in the eyes. ‘You’re not getting rid of me that easily.’

**Author's Note:**

> If I see anything about megpollo, it's on sight


End file.
